Revenge.
Revenge is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. The Samurai Rangers are attacked by a Demon Soldier who is seeking revenge for his fallen comrade. Dekker shows up and joins in the fight. Plot. Lord Murakou, angered at the fact that none of his forces were able to destroy the Samurai Rangers, sends a swam of Scrappers to attack the city getting the Ranger's attention. The Rangers arrive on the scene, Kimico and Melanie fight out the normal Scrappers on the ground will the boys summon the Samurai Battlewing to destroy the Mega Scrappers. After that, the boys join the girl on the ground and begin to fight the remaining Scrappers. They are able to destroy most of them but as they defeat a group another group emerges from the Underworld. They continue to fight all the Samurai Rangers until Lord Murakou hypnotises them into a "trance", making them ignore the other Rangers by shoving them aside and targeting the Samurai Red. The other Samurai Rangers become confused as they begin to hear someone calling out to Shin and notices the cracks in the ground are glowing. The Samurai Rangers spring into action to protect Shin. Using Melanie's Katana, Shin uses his "Blazing Lightning" attack to destroy the Scrappers. The Rangers de-morph and begin to wonder who the voice was, with Shin saying that it could have been Lord Murakou too which the Rangers become surprised. At the house, Sato tells the Raangers that Shin, with all Red Rangers, have the sealing symbol, a power that could seal Murakou and his Demons in the Underworld forever. That must have been why Lord Murakou had put the Scrappers into a trance to attack him. In the Underworld, Apeslicer shows up wanted permission from Lord Murakou to seek for his fallen brother Wolfslicer by killing Samurai Red. Tenta grants him permission as he heads to the Human World to battle the Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers begin to talk about the events of the first Demon attack and how they'll never be strong enough as their ancestors to defeat Murakou. Shin tells them to stop talking nonsense and to get back to training. Kimico looks at Shin with a worried look on her face. Apeslicer then appears in a deserted trench and challenges the Rangers to a fight. He explains that the Samurai Rangers cold-hearted murders who killed his brother Wolfslicer and that his vengeance will be a quick but hurtful one. Apeslicer calls for the aid of the Scrappers who quickly arrive and fight the Rangers execpt Shin, who morphed and begin to fight Apeslicer. On the hilltop, Dekker shows up and watches the Rangers as they fight, paying close attention to Shin and Apeslicer. Shin is quickly defeated by Apeslicer's "Sonic Boom" attack as he falls off the hill unto the terrain. Apeslicer goes after him and explains that now that Shin will be killed in a minute that the Sealing Symbol power will be lost forever. Nathan and Melanie run to Shin's aid only to be struck down by Apeslicer's "Sonic Boom". They both fall to the ground conscious and de-morphs. Apeslicer moves forward to finish them both and Shin protect them with his body. Joey and Kimico try to avenge them, but they too are defeated by Apeslicer's "Sonic Boom". As Apeslicer is about to kill Shin, Dekker shows up and stops him explaining that Shin is his kill. Apeslicer becomes angry and attack both Dekker and Shin as they all begin to fight each other. Every attack against Shin is deflected by Dekker. After a heated battle, Apeslicer begin to dry out and retreats back to the Underworld to soak in the Sanzu River. Shin asks Dekker who is he and he replies back by tell Shin who he was and why he saved him from Apeslicer. Shin is startled by Dekker's reply and the two begin to fight each other. Dekker easily wins and tells Shin that he should go home and rest for their next battle will be fierce. Dekker jumps into the air and disappears. Shin watches his fallen comrades. Back at the Shiba House, Sato and the other assistance give aid to the Samurai Rangers. Shin, in the dark, begins to think about the night his father died and the words his father told to him about becoming the leader of the Samurai Rangers. Shin, believing that he didn't live up to his father's words, leaves a note for Sato and leaves the Shiba House. Sato long after finds the note and begin to read it as he wonders where Shin had gone. To Be Continued....... Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Michael Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Dekker *???? as Apeslicer (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 11: A Threefold Strife - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes